


Hyung...?

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ITS A LITTLE INTIMATE, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, and they need to get rid of the boredom, basically just soogyu uhmm...alone in their room, but they get a little too distracted by each other, gets a little (very) heated, like they are, obviously, thigh skjdfk touching, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where soobin and beomgyu are playing games in their bedroom at the dorms but then they get distracted...by each other
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Beomgyu, SooGyu - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Hyung...?

a good two hours had passed since soobin and beomgyu had started to play the latest, exclusive version of their favorite racing game and it had been almost close to impossible for either of them to divert their attention from it as they aggressively clicked away at their respective controllers, pitted against each other in the game to come first in the race. for the past three chances, soobin had been winning against beomgyu by a generous margin and as friendly the game was, the younger was getting more and more frustrated and desperate to win with each loss of his.

being almost mid-july and not having any schedule that day, both of them were dressed in clothes that were a little more comfortable and airy than usual, with the younger wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt, and soobin wearing the same combination but with his lower half being covered till a little further down. their aggressiveness while playing the game, though, was the reason why both of them were sweating despite having the air-conditioner on. beomgyu's black hair was only slightly damp at the sides as a single trickle of sweat dripped down the side of his face, his mouth being wide open all the while as he yelled and cheered each time he overtook soobin. the elder looked at him sideways and smiled- beomgyu was really cute when he got excited.

and this time beomgyu won.

the game ended with a huge cheer from both of them as beomgyu chucked his controller onto the table and got off his chair to jump a few times as he teased soobin, who was actually happy about the fact that younger finally got to win a game. 

"hyung! i'm so good, aren't i?"

for a second- short enough to be missed if not paid attention to closely- beomgyu's eyes flickered towards the door to make sure that it was locked before he walked towards soobin's chair. it wasn't unusual for them to be clingy in front of the other members, but sometimes they just..preferred to spend time together with ensured privacy.

the older boy kept his controller aside too as beomgyu climbed onto his lap, putting his legs around soobin's back as he pressed his chest against the other's. soobin looked at the younger boy and smiled at him as he caressed his hair, making beomgyu resemble a rather exhausted but happy puppy. from all the jumping and climbing, beomgyu's shorts had been pushed further up, and it didn't take long for soobin to take one of hands and rub his fingers against the soft, milky skin of beomgyu's thighs, making the younger giggle as he pushed his forehead against the leader's.

beomgyu's hands were behind soobin's neck- playing with the hair at the nape of his neck unconsciously as he continued to stare into soobin's eyes, "hyung...tell me, i'm a good boy, right?"

soobin stayed silent for a while as he simply smiled at beomgyu, tracing circles on his bare thigh and caressing his hair with the other. in the practice room and on stage, beomgyu was one of the most diligent and hard-working people he'd ever seen but as soon as there were no cameras or they were at the dorms, beomgyu would become the softest and the most needy boy ever. he'd cling to yeonjun till he patted him, he'd hug hueningkai and taehyun at random times and tell them that he loved him and of course, he spent most of his time in his bedroom with soobin, either lying down on his his bed to gain his attention or sitting on his lap till he talked to him.

beomgyu's lips formed a pout at the lack of an answer from soobin, but before he could say something else soobin pulled his closer by the neck and pressed his lips to beomgyu's, immediately making the younger grin. the black hair boy still had both of his hands around soobin's neck but the elder now had his hands up beomgyu's shirt, tracing his finger against his bare chest in the now waning heat which was being rapidly replaced by the excitement of their bodies. 

despite being the smaller of the two, beomgyu was an aggressive, passionate kisser. he tugged and pulled at soobin's lower lip till his tongue gained access to his mouth, after which he almost glued his mouth to the other's as he let out soft sighs and moans, tasting the sweetness of soobin's mouth as the elder simply smiled to himself and let beomgyu guide him through the kiss. it was times like these that beomgyu wished that he could be the one to make soobin feel good, but at the moment he was too caught up in his own world to worry about it.

after a few minutes, soobin pulled back slowly and smiled at beomgyu who was panting harder than ever- but he loved it. the older boy traced a finger down beomgyu's face till it reached his mouth, and beomgyu grinned and reached out to briefly kiss his hand as soobin whispered, "beomgyu, you're the best boy."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you have any feedback!


End file.
